Ultraman Deitus
Ultraman Deitus is an immensely powerful Fusion Ultra comprised nearly the entire membership of the Parody Garrison, who first appeared in Parody Hero Taisen. Appearance Deitus's initial form bears resemblance to several Legendary/Super Ultras known throughout the multiverse, such as Noa, King, and Legend. His final form bears a great resemblance to Ultraman King, albeit with a white glow to his body and the normally golden or red parts of King being a light blue in coloration. History Parody Hero Taisen/Debut Deitus was first called into existence by the fusion of a large number of Parody Ultras, in order to claim victory in their battle against Ultraman Dao. The fusion was triggered by the young Ultraman Spoiler, who began to emit a powerful light from his color timer, eventually enveloping the Ultras and beginning their fusion. Ultraman Dao attempted to attack the assembling Ultras, however he was prevented from doing so by the Titan Prince Sol. Once the fusion was completed, Deitus was born. After triumphantly proclaiming his presence, Deitus immediately entered the batted. He and Dao proved to be evenly matched, and with Sol's aid it seemed victory was assured. However, when Dao called upon the power of the Anathemus Sword, the tide of battle shifted. Victory became harder to achieve. However, a group of Parody Ultras back from their own adventure arrived on the scene, joining with the fusion and greatly increasing Deitus's power. With his newfound power, Deitus gained the upper hand on Dao. Eventually, the Anathemus Sword was destroyed and Dao was defeated by the sudden appearance of Aijhi. Then some other weird thing appeared which Deitus and Sol oneshot, the less we say about it the better... Following this, Deitus and Sol passed their final words to one another before the fusion separated, the battle having been won. Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse Deitus is scheduled to appear again, this time to end the forces of Anathium once and for alongside other powerful warriors, such as the Titan Princes and Ultraman Card. Forms - Deitus Final= Ultraman Deitus Deitus's final form, gained once the fusion took in more members Abilities Deitus possesses all of the same abilities as his initial form, albeit even more powerful. *Omnipotence: As with the most powerful of his components, Deitus is omnipotent. **4th Wall Awareness: Like Shining Neo Saga before him, Deitus is aware of his fictional nature. He doesn't seem to care. *Deitum Ray: Deitus's beam, which can be fired in any number of positions. At full power it is fired in the Cosmo Miracle Ray position. It's true power is nigh-incalculable. *Deitum Sword: A pure white energy blade Deitus can weild. *Dimensional Travel *Unbeknownst to his components, allies, and enemy at the time of his debut, Deitus projects a shield of light which protects it's components form attack during the fusion process. Only a Titan Prince can pierce this field. *Teleportation *Energy Redirection: Deitus can reflect enemy attacks at will. As most attacks do not even faze him this ability is typically used only to mock foes. *Purification: Deitus can purify other beings and even forms of energy such as Anathium. *Parodium Final: Deitus's final attack, only to be used in the most absolute dire of circumstances. It's power remains undetermined, and the Parody Garrison collectively agrees it'd be better if the attack was never used. *Writer Powers: Being a huge final fusion thing, Deitus can do whatever the hell I want him to in any given story. - "Dark"= "Dark" Deitus A form Deitus can attain by manipulating his own brightness via his incredible power, allowing him to masquerade as an evil clone of himself to fool enemies. Abilities *"Dark" versions of Deitus's normal powers. *Brightening: When needing to shed this disguise, Deitus can brighten himself back up at will. }} Trivia * Deitus was inspired by a comment by Z on Ultraman Shining Neo Saga's page. Well here's your ultimate Ultra. * Deitus's name comes from the word "Deity", in reference to one of the original concepts for his name, "Ultraman God", which was dropped for sounding to similar to some kind of Zenon creation. ** Another initial name was simply "Parody King", which became a widely used placeholder until "Deitus" was chosen. * Initial form design by Furno, final form design by Gren and tweaked (I changed the brightness) by me. * Originally, one of Zero Alter's clusterfuggle joke forms was going to be used in place of Deitus's role in Parody Hero Taisen, but was removed when Deitus was conceptualized. * To clarify, since I'm sure numerous people will question it, Deitus rests in a very delicate spot on the power scale, while more powerful than Shining Neo Saga, he remains weaker than a Titan Prince. ** Since Shining Neo Saga is as powerful as a nerfed Titan Prince, Deitus is basically a less nerfed version of him in power. ** This is not saying Deitus is only slightly stronger than SNS; he is indeed several times more powerful. * Do not use him in any fashion without my approval. Even though the categories of the numerous users responsible for the creation of his components are on this page, they must still ask permission to use this character. ** This includes evil clones or other forms of derivatives. You know who you are. *** In fact make an evil clone of him, even an image of one (with enough effort put in to make me think you might try creating a page to go with it), I will ban you, no questions asked. ** He may be referenced in Parody Ultra centric stories if the Ultras involved were in Parody Hero Taisen or it's spin-off, but not directly used without my approval. ** This includes role-plays. *** Even random RPs. ** Do NOT fuse him with anything ever. *** Stop trying to one up with stupid Card forms. **** Dammit Kit. *"Dark" Deitus image by Furno. **No more troll images. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Fusion Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Parody Garrison Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger Category:Furnozilla Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:MoarCrossovers Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Akreious Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Imranx55 Category:DominatetheFreedom